User talk:RIOO
Welcome, stranger. Here you can write messages and send them to me. I don't fancy reading silly messages, for example, where you curse or use vulgar vocabulary. If you want to, admins are watching your moves, even if you don't know that. Admins are like gods: they can do everything, they can kick your *ss and other things. If you want to be rude here, I don't want to be in your body when Zico, Ashy, Per or someone else notices it. The eternal bond you gave me Is not something I can file away as a memory Because you taught me about compassion I discovered true strength, thank you! Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo '' Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara Tsuyosa ni kizuketanda AriGatô'' 君がくれた永久のキズナを 思い出になんて出来るワケない 優しさを 君はくれたから 「強さ」に気づけたんだ ありがとう Welcome Hi, welcome to the AgressiveHeadcheese! Thanks for your edit to the Katja page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Perchan (talk) 12:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Warning You were told to fix Miruto and Katja -- for the latter, Aha even explained how to make it work. Yet, you ignored this help. This is the final warning. Ikaruga's page was deleted, btw. Get it together, fix what you were told to, or you're getting a month ban. You were warned, get to fixing those other two pages today. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:58, July 2, 2013 (UTC) No idea what Barakiel is. I won't ban you given you had integrity to remind me of your flawed work. I'm deleting the pages. This is your last chance. Give your character some real thought and then make the page. If you need help, please ask one of us admins. It's why we exist. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:04, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Always sign your posts. And that's good, I would have suggested you type up ideas in a word document which I'm doing nowadays so I don't forget good details for future stuff. BUT, notebooks work great too. I do hope you think up great ideas while you're off for a bit. Focus on making characters you enjoy and would want to write a story about. Don't worry too much about strength level. And I had forgotten about that stuff with Angel, my mistake. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:23, July 8, 2013 (UTC) No, a training page isn't happening. Doesn't particularily make sense. And Coco (Earth Land)? Make your own original characters, focus on developing that. And Krypton ''is the homeworld of Superman, the most iconic superhero in history and a hero that inspired the creation of many other heroes in comics (including manga/anime) and so on. It was destroyed due to geological imbalances, long story. In the setting of the DC universe, very far away from Earth. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 09:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) No, you cannot make that. And please, stop trying to be ''creative ''in magic and focus on developing decent characters with any of the magic already on the fanon (with permission of course) and in canon. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 17:24, July 8, 2013 (UTC) For the last time, place infoboxes on character articles properly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 08:24, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Familiar Spirit Magic yes you may use my magic, but once you have the character up I would like for you to send me a link to the character on my talk page, that way I can check to make sure you didn't accidentally misunderstand something about the magic and so I can also give you some hints and tips for your characters so you can continue to improve on the articles that you make Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:29, July 9, 2013 (UTC) haha, thanks man I'm rather fond of that particular magic as well and who knows maybe Mashima-sensei'll have a character who uses FSM in the upcoming arc (which should be starting either tomorrow or Friday) just let me know when you have the character that'll use FSM up, I'm a patient man ^^ Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Progress Do you plan on catching on? I'm getting tired of pointing out silly mistakes again and again with your articles. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:03, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Please, don't post useless comments. People will call their magic as they desire, this isn't the power listing wiki. Your comment on the Temperature magic page was deleted as it was unnecessary. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:44, July 21, 2013 (UTC) It only takes a few seconds to change it lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:37, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Magic Yeah, you can use Gold-Make. Just tell me which character I should put in infobox's user section. Djolee5 Ok, I added her. --Djolee5 (talk) 18:22, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Ask the creator. If they don't get back to you soon, ask me again about it and you'll get the green light to use it. '18:49:06 Sun''' I had issues last week, myself. This is an issue for Wikia staff though, there's nothing I can do, so you need to contact Wikia Central about a bug and they'll deal with it. 22:22:02 Wed Sure you can use it, just drop me a name so I can add them to the list. Also a side note, it'll be easier to respond to you if you sign your post with 4 of these ~. Makes it easy to figure out who's asking. Flame Lizard (talk) 13:41, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Amillia and Sacha Hey, Edam, I'm having trouble thinking up a background for Ami and was wondering if you had any ideas for her and Sacha's relationship for me to put into it, like; "how close were they?", "What did they like doing together?" and "Did Amillia have anything to do with their seperation?". Thanks, Kazene Ame (talk) 08:49, February 27, 2014 (UTC) The mole logo Here's the link: https://www.carstickers.com/prodimages/8427_mole_sticker_decal.gif Kazene Ame (talk) 15:12, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Hi, Edam Did you leave a message on my talk page recently? I ask because there is a new message which has not been signed, so I don't know who sent it and you didn't sign the last message you sent me regarding Amillia and Sacha. Can I also ask that you remember to sign all your messages, otherwise it only causes confusion. If it wasn't you who sent it, sorry for being a bother! Thanks. Kazene Ame (talk) 13:57, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Yang Hello RIOO. I must say that your message did seem a little strange, but also quite flattering. I thank you for the compliments on the article. I do plan on expanding upon it, but it might take some time. Unfortunately I don't have any intention of having anyone take over her page. Sorry, but I'll try my best to have her live up to your expectations when I do get around to it. --SuBash (talk) 21:10, March 26, 2014 (UTC)